Obsession
by Yamato795
Summary: (My first complete story) The fifth Dark Master has a thing for Matt, and she's ready to tell her story to you.....


( There are so many possibilities of what could've happened to Matt when he left the group that it's endless and I thought I would finally try my pick at one. Not only that, but I will fix my ravaging resentment that all evil digimon that are in more than one episode are MALE! And no, LadyDevimon does not count; she was a one-time deal. I'd also like to dedicate this to my good friend, Pikachumaniac, because she helped me so much with this story. It might not have gone so well without her help! )

****

Obsession

****

I watched him as he walked away, his protector digimon in his arms, attempting to protest, but the small creature thought better of it. Yamato Ishida, bearer of the Crest of Friendship was walking away from everything he'd thought he believed in, I was sure of it. His brother seemed worried; his blue eyes so mirror like of his older sibling's, filled with tears he refused to shed. If he had been older, I probably would have been more concerned about what he planned to do about his older brother leaving, but being he was so small, and surrounded by the other chosen children, he did nothing but watch him go. I hopped to the next tree branch high above the Guardians, following only the blonde leaving the group.

He moved fluently for a human, his face straightforward and never looking back. I couldn't help but stare at him, wondering if he had meant what he said when he had walked away from the other Digidestined. He had said something about needing to find his own path; to get out on his own until he could figure things out. It seemed strange to me, but it was the perfect opportunity to get closer to him. 

He walked until it was past dark, stopping at the bed of a river, only feet away from a waterfall. By the look on his young face I was sure he was exhausted from walking so many miles from where he left his friends. Like a shadow, I moved from the tree I had crouched in to the bushes near where he lay, talking to his companion. It was something like an apology that he was giving to his friend, saying that he shouldn't have chosen to fight Tai. What he meant by that I didn't know, but I had seen him and the bearer of Courage making amends when I arrived. He was so close I could smell the sweet scent of his body on the slight breeze.

Another hour passed before the boy fell asleep. I rose to move towards him, to see the Digidestined child close up like I had wanted to do, but a voice caused me to stop, turning to face it's owner. " What do you think you are doing, Shadowomon? You're are supposed to be on Spiral Mountain with me, not out in the forest chasing after the Digidestined. It is Puppetmon's turn to play with them, not yours. You should be back here attending to your duties. "

I hated his voice, and wanted to hiss that I was so close to Yamato that I could almost feel him, nut before I could, the projected image of the lead Dark Master grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into the clearing. It was there that Piedmon's holographic arms wrapped around me. When I opened my eyes, I was back in the fortress staring him in the eye, which consists of me looking several inches up. His did not look pleased with me at all, but I still scowled up at him, annoyed that he had ruined my whole venture into the forest.

" Yes, your majesty? ", I said dryly, finally breaking the unwavering lock that our eyes had held for several minutes. Piedmon considered himself king of the Digiworld, Digidestined or no and the rest of us were either his servants, or his unknowing pawns. To me he was an arrogant male who flaunted his accomplishments as if they were medals to boost his own ego. 

" What do you think you are doing going out into the forest late at night, and near the chosen children, no less! ", the lead Dark Master demanded of me, his tone angry and seemed to be bloated with self acclaimed authority. " You know the- "

" I have the right to go wherever I wish. ", I stated firmly, making sure that my face was blank and my posture was perfect just for sure. My comment made his cheeks go red with fury, he hated when I acted like some self-righteous teen, and I was always happy to annoy him. " You don't mind…. Do you? "

The look on his face when I asked a question that we both knew the answer to was absolutely priceless. I wanted so much to laugh, but I kept my sly grin on and had to bear holding it back until he seemed to shake it off. He then grabbed my wrist. " Shadowomon, you have no right to be wandering the forest at night, especially in Puppetmon's territory. In fact, you have no authorization to leave Spiral Mountain at all, and I seem to always have to remind you of that. "

" Perhaps I choose not to comprehend it. ", I snapped yanking my arm away. His touch made my skin crawl, and I hated it when he stood so close to me.

" No bride of mine is going to be attacked by those savage children, Shadowomon, I will not allow it. ", Piedmon retorted firmly, his voice full of power. He then took another step closer to me and I gave him a deadly glare. " You are mine, and you will obey my commands. You are not to leave Spiral Mountain. "

" I am not your bride, Piedmon! Go spend time with that bodyguard of yours, LadyDevimon! You certainly spend enough time with her to make her your wife, why do you need me? ", I shot back, my tone defiant, and an emotion that always seemed to flood me in his presence. " And I am a Dark Master as well, do not forget that. You may not let me leave here willingly, but you cannot keep me here and you know that as well as I do. I have the right to go anywhere I want, just like you, and all of the other Digimon that live here. I am not your property. "

" You may not be my property, Lady Shadows, but you are my bride to be, and you are mine therefore. ", he remarked sharply, his arms wrapping around my waist tightly, and if I didn't knew him so well, I would've considered it a tender gesture of his affection. But I knew his tricks well, and this was only an attempt at seduction, like always, and it had no effect on me. And that name, Lady Shadows, it was his attempt at a pet name for me. I hated it with a vengeance, and we both knew it, yet he never grew tired of using it. " I suggest you do not defy me. "

" And I suggest, my Lord, that you remove your person from mine. ", I spat angrily as I pushed him away. " I refuse to submit to your will, Piedmon, even if I am your bride to be. Besides, if you were to compare us, I would be a teenager to you, and you would be a man reaching middle age. We don't need each other. "

He was furious, but he hid it well behind a cool face. I stepped back from him, making sure my glare was filled with a challenge. We were both Mega digimon, so he knew I would stand a chance against him in any kind of fight, and it was somewhat of a pain for him to not be able to force me to his bedside. I then gave him a playful wink, and turned away, heading for my room, where I could be alone. I could feel his anger radiating off of him as I left, and I tried not to laugh.

Inside my own room, I walked by my mirror and had to stop and stare at my reflection. I had a slender but very muscular body that would probably resemble that of a sixteen-year-old human girl, and my long blonde hair seemed to shine like the sun compared to the grayish tint in my skin. I had red eyes that made me seem like a vampire, even though Myotismon was one and he had blue eyes. The black leather shorts I wore went well with the red leather spaghetti strapped tank top I wore along with black leather boots and black knuckle-gloves. I had no fangs, or cape, or anything, and it looked as if I was some warped human, as other digimon have branded me, but I was the master of darkness, and the fifth Dark Master, so my looks really didn't matter. The problem was that my looks only seemed to tempt Piedmon more that I should be his, and his looks are some of the reason he repulsed me. The fact that he was so egotistical, and arrogant, were among other reasons.

I moved across my room to find my looking glass. I wanted so bad to see Yamato again, especially since I was denied it before. As I made a mental note to break something special of the lead Dark Master's, I placed my hand over the mirror laid upon the floor, and an image slowly swirled onto the glass. It was of the sleeping child of Friendship, just where I had left him. 

My hand brushed the glass as if I would have been able to run my fingers through his golden hair. I'd been watching him since he and the other Digidestined had come back to the Digiworld after defeating Myotismon. Everyday, my fascination for him had grown, and tonight was supposed to have been my night to find out why I had been my time to discover why he interested me so. Piedmon must've been spying on me, or had his servants watching over me again, because I never told anyone where I was going. I hated being watched, and I hated being confined even more, so I came to a very important decision: I was going back.

It sounded wonderful to me, going back into the forest, after the blonde child to see why he would not leave my thoughts. A smiled crossed my lips and I decided that if I wanted to pull this off, I would need to take action now or it wouldn't work.

" Oh, LadyDevimon, please tell Piedmon that I'll be in the garden and I wish not to be disturbed. ", I murmured as I walked past her in the corridor heading out onto the mountain's rough terrain. She had never liked me, but she knew she could never do anything about that either because she was only on the ultimate level. If we were ever to battle, I would be able to take her down without breaking out in a sweat. She probably had a thing for my husband to be, and out of the resentment I had for her freedom, I flaunted my status with our leader before her as much as possible for the heck of it. It was fun to have someone to torture around here.

The garden was my place and mine alone. The roses were black, my favorite color, and most of the bushes were dead, the way I liked them. This was the only place on Spiral Mountain that I had real privacy, away from all of the other digimon in my prison of a world. If I said that I wanted to be alone there, no one would come near it until I said that it was permissible to enter. Once I was inside the walls of the garden, I turned my entire body into a shadow and slithered quickly down the mountain before even an hour passed. Once I was at the foot of the huge landmass that twisted into the sky high above me, I grinned to myself and took to the air, heading back to the part of the forest I had been taken from. 

It was not long before I was soaring over the waterfall on down the riverbed that Yamato was still resting on. I had been right, he was in a deep sleep because of the rate he had exhausted himself today. I slowly stepped near here, contemplating what I would do next. I was here, now what? I had no clue. 

I knelt down next to his still form, listening only to the sound of his breathing, so steady, like a heartbeat. Without thinking my hand reached out to remove a fallen lock of his hair from his shut eyes and I recoiled in surprise. What was I doing? If he knew that I existed, and that if he knew who I was he would destroy me without hesitation no doubt! I could not be here, with him, even if I meant him no harm at the time. But the thought of my fingers running through his hair delighted me, and I forced my hand to brush away the strand obstructing his face, and I was in awe after I did. I had never seen him so clearly, so up close, and so peaceful. He looked like an angel, and I leaned down just to be closer to him.

The sweet scent of him was intoxicating, and as I opened my eyes once more, I saw I was only inches from his face, staring at his features. It was as if an artist, the greatest artist that had ever lived, had designed his face, making him the serene figure before me, wrapped in the comforting blanket of slumber. It was then that I realized my interest's origin in him: I wanted him for myself.

Piedmon wanted me to be his, and for that I hated him, and had taken interest in the only people capable of destroying him, the Digidestined. I had always been interested in the bearer of Friendship, and thought that it was strange, but now it all seemed clear. I had an attraction to the blonde boy sleeping on the riverbank next to me, and I didn't care if we were of two different worlds, I wanted Yamato Ishida for myself like Piedmon wanted me at his bedside.

' _It can't be, can it? If my Lord knew I was here he would kill you and your digimon, but I just want to be close to you. I know you better than any of those children, Yamato, I know what's inside of you. _', I thought as tears stung my eyes and I brushed his face softly again. ' _Because it's inside of me too. _'

Why had I been so blind of my love? Was it because each day I had to fight against Piedmon for what little freedom I could have? Was it because I had never considered the fact that the other dark Masters would kill the children I had come to now by name because of the hours I had watched their adventures locked away in my room? There was something about how he looked, so close to me now, that made me wish I had known sooner. Today I was sure that he had thought he was all alone on the path to find himself, but what he didn't know was that I was on the same path, just struggling through different tortures. I wanted to cry so badly, but I was afraid that if I did I would wake him up, and that I could not risk. With nothing left to do, I laid down next to him, right by his side, just wanting to be close to him, even if he didn't know I was there. His arm was slightly wrapped around me, although I'm sure he didn't realize it, and listening to his heartbeat, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke before he did, and it seemed neither he, nor his companion, ever knew of my presence. I slipped back into the fortress on Spiral Mountain hoping no one knew of my venture back into the forest to see the Guardian of Friendship. Piedmon still seemed annoyed with me when I passed by him to go to my room, but that was to be expected. He was always angry, or annoyed with me, it was natural.

I went back to my room before anyone could stop me wanting to be alone to sort out my thoughts. It was not until nighttime that I came out, only to find that the leader of the Dark Masters wanted to see me. I made sure that I seemed aloof and mentally distracted as I headed into his chambers, wary that he had already once tried to get me in bed with him. He was actually standing by his bookshelf, to my surprise, and he seemed rather distracted himself.

" Yes, my Lord? ", I said almost automatically. It was an old habit that I hated, but it was better than being whipped for forgetting my place. He turned to me as if I had almost startled him, which would have been a rare thing indeed.

" Ah, finally. If you wouldn't spend all day in your chambers I wouldn't become so impatient with you, my Lady Shadows. I've been meaning to speak with you for quiet some time. ", Piedmon retorted, putting the book he'd been flipping through back where he'd taken it from. I rested my back against the post of his canopy bed, happy for the distance between us. **" I want an explanation for why I caught you off in Puppetmon's territory spying on that Digidestined. "**

I had my answers, but there was no way I would ever tell him at all. If he knew of what I felt for Yamato he would hand my head to my dead corpse, or maybe even worse. I just gave him a yawn and stated plainly, " Life here is too dull, your highness. I went out into the forest in search of something stimulating. "

" Don't lie to me, Shadowomon. Why were you out where you do not belong, especially near the Digidestined? What if that boy had seen you? ", the clown like digimon demanded of me as he took a brave step forward. I couldn't help but contemplate what it would be like if Yamato were the lead Dark Master and not the Mega level before me. My interest in his movements ceased as he finally stood before me, his eyes trying to pierce into mine like knives. " You know the punishment for lying to me, Lady Shadows, and I never have wished to hurt you. "

" I am not lying, Piedmon, I know better. I was utterly bored here and thought I would have some fun with those children. You have let the other Dark Masters play with the chosen children, yet I have not had the chance, nor have I been offered one. ", I implied as I spun my hair with my fingers, knowing how much it made his hands itch to touch my luxurious licks. " You have always kept me here, and for once I decided that I would have my own fun, out in the world. "

He took my hand as if we were about to dance, and his voice _almost_ sounded sincere when he said, " I keep you here because I want to protect you. "

" You want me all for yourself, and you'll do anything to have it that way. ", I corrected him yanking my hand away. I hated the feel of his hand in mine, it was enough to make my stomach churn. It was nothing like I had felt when I held Yamato all night. That had been bliss, this was torture. " You can try all you want, but you can't keep me here forever, Piedmon, no one can. "

With that said, I walked off, not wanting to give him the chance to put any moves on me. I refused to stay there because I wanted to go back to my room, and see if Yamato had moved from his spot by the river. I would've been home free if LadyDevimon weren't standing in my doorway with a sneer on her face. Not in the mood to talk with her at all, I gave her a narrow-eyed scowl and forced my voice to be utterly cold. " Get out of my way, LadyDevimon, I want in my room. "

" You can play all the little games you want, but I saw you last night. I followed you from the garden, and I saw you with that Digidestined. ", she smirked as she took a step closer to me, her face leaning down so it was slightly close to mine. " Wouldn't Piedmon like to know that his bride to be is fooling around with the children prophesied to destroy us all? Have you gone soft, Shadowomon, falling for a human child? I know you're just about as young as he is, and closer to human that any of the other Dark Masters, but I didn't know you could fall for one. "

" You don't know what you saw. ", I hissed in fury.

" That doesn't matter because Piedmon didn't see it either but he's definitely going to hear about it. ", the devil digimon laughed as she brushed by me, knowing that if Piedmon knew about what I had done with the Guardian of Friendship that he would slowly kill me. " I hope you've had nice life, Shadowomon. "

" You tell him and I'll kill you. ", I exclaimed as I kicked her from behind and pinned her to the floor by the back of her neck. I squeezed her slightly, making her gasp in pain. I'd wanted to do this to her for a long time. " What I do is my business, so if you value your life you'd better stay out of mine! "

Somehow, she managed to get out of my grasp and stand before me once more, stepping back so she was out of my reach. " He loves you, I don't know why he would, but he loves you! How can you betray him when he wants you badly? "

Her words made me freeze and gave her the chance to walk away. Piedmon was in love with me? All this time that I thought he just wanted my body, that he wanted to have me as more of a trophy after the years I had defied him, he had _real_ feelings for me? I shook my head as I headed into my room, locking the door behind me. I knew LadyDevimon would never really tell Piedmon with a good reason because she never wanted him to get hurt, but was I hurting him anyway?

" Wait a second, why do I feel guilty? I don't feel anything towards that arrogant creep, so why am I so worried about this? ", I asked myself as I fell backwards onto my bed. " I don't love him, even if he loves me. "

Suddenly my mirror filled with an image. It was of Yamato and I felt my heart swoon. He'd lost his digimon. Somehow, during he day, he and his small Tsunomon were separated, and now he was alone in the forest. Thoughts of how wonderful being near him flooded my brain, making me woozy, and before I knew it, I was preparing to leave within the hour. This was my chance, he was alone and lost, and deep in my heart I knew I needed him here with me. I slipped out of my room, and left Spiral Mountain as if a mob of virus digimon were chasing me.

He was miles from the river he had been camping at the night before, calling out for his digimon. I felt awful that I was going to do this, but if he were alone in Puppetmon's forest, all night, I'm sure that the wooden Dark Master would have found him, killing him mercilessly when he did. I hid up in the trees watching him for a while, savoring the sound of his voice. Wickedly, I thought what it would be like for him to be screaming my name, on many different occasions. He seemed afraid and desperate out in the forest, alone. A cold wind began to blow, blowing my hair into my eyes until I finally jumped down from the trees, just behind him.

" W-w-who's there? ", Yamato demanded, whirling around.

" It's just me, bearer of Friendship. I mean you no harm, don't be afraid. ", I told him reassuringly as I held up my hands in a sign of peace. " I've been watching you, and I think you may need my help. You won't be able to survive in the- "

" I don't need you're help. ", he stated firmly, his blue eyes defiant, just like mine when Piedmon and I would lock gazes. He reminded me so much of myself it was almost startling, but right now, it was just making me wish the few feet between us was not there at all. I wanted his arms around me, the way he held me last night. By the sight of me I'm sure he was afraid, I know I'm not the trust-worthiest looking figure. " I'm fine on my own. I can take care of myself. "

" Is that why you're calling for your digimon companion? ", I remarked as I took a slow step forward. " I mean you no harm, if I did why would I wait, you're completely alone and wide open to any attack. If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead, Yamato, it's as simple as that. I know you have trouble trusting others, but I did not ask you to trust me just yet, did I? I only came to talk. "

It was a lie, but it made him relax a little. He let me get a little closer before I saw his body tense a bit, and I stopped so he wouldn't be uncomfortable. I saw his eyes close up for the first time and almost began to stare. If I had he would've ran, I'm sure, but I didn't. " Are you still afraid of me, bearer of Friendship? "

" Should I be? ", he demanded, forcing his voice to be challenging. He sounded adorable when he did, and it made me want to step closer to him, but I had to be cautious of how I was around him or he would have freaked. Instead I gave him a warm pleasant smile, one that reflected the fact that I enjoyed being so close to him, and talking with him. It made him smile after a moment, a lopsided grin that then made him blush a light crimson and mumble. " Okay, I guess not. But what do you want from me? And why would you want to help me anyway? "

My grin changed but only a little. I took a brave step forward, and he didn't take one back. It was then that I was sure that I had him. He wasn't going to move when I came closer, so I stood right in front of him, and still blushing, he awaited my answer. This was my chance, and he had fallen right into my grasp. Before he knew what was happening, I had my arms wrapped around his waist and neck pressing him against my body as my lips found his. He let out a muffled protest, slightly fighting me, but then he wasn't. I don't know why he stopped fighting me, but then I had to concentrate on where we were so I could change it. When I pulled away from him, opening my eyes, we were back in my chambers back on Spiral Mountain. Matt looked around him and gasped in shock.

" Where are we? Why did you bring me here? ", he demanded, fear entering his voice as he took a few steps back from me. " I thought that… "

" I had to trick you, Yamato, if you knew all about me you wouldn't have come. You wouldn't have wanted to be near me! ", I exclaimed, trying to calm him down with my soothing voice. " Please try to understand. I've been watching you since you came back from the real world and I have been trying to help you against the Dark Masters. I've been going against Piedmon and I could lose my life for tricking him or going near you, do you think I would risk everything if I didn't really care? Why do you think I kissed you? I'm not some stupid bimbo like LadyDevimon or a Lillymon or something! I know what your heart is like, and why you push others away. I know what's inside of you, Yamato. "

" How could you know all that? ", he whispered.

I had tears in my eyes because I had all these feelings cursing through me, and I couldn't seem to hold anything back anymore. Having him hear, telling him all of this, revisiting thousands of feelings I'd tried to hide. I may be a good actress in front of Piedmon, but now I was a wreck. " Because it's inside of me too! "

His colbat blue eyes met mine, and he took a step closer to me, his gaze studying me. Suddenly, he held my face, kissing me. I fell into his arms, the way I'd dreamed of, and he pulled me close kissing me over and over again. I couldn't believe it was happening. I had never expected him to care for me, I had anticipated hate, and anger for taking him here with the possibility of being held against his will. But he was holding me like I had held him in the forest, kissing me with more fire than I had ever felt in my life. Nothing could've prepared me for this. We pulled away from each other, gasping for breath, me turning my back on him.

" I-I don't get it. Why would you risk everything for me? I'm a Digidestined, if you work with Piedmon, we're supposed to be enemies. ", Matt wheezed, hunched over a bit, trying to catch his breath. " Isn't this wrong? "

" I'm actually a Dark Master, Yamato, but you would never have found out that if Piedmon had had his way. He doesn't like the idea of me fighting any of you chosen children. ", I replied after a moment, wrapping my arms around myself for comfort. " I'm his chosen mate, and since I deny him everything he wants from me, he refuses to let me battle, or even leave the castle. That's why I watched you with your group, trying to understand why he thought you were so dangerous. Your powers are the greatest, Yamato, even though you don't understand them yet, you could be one reason he kept me away. That's why I watched you especially. "

" So you helped us, and were watching over me the whole time? ", Yamato said, shaking his head in disbelief. " And that's how you began to fall for me? "

" It probably frightens you. ", I retorted turning to him, trying not to beg him with my eyes to hold me again. I wanted him so much, but didn't want to have to force affection from him, I wanted him body and soul. His gaze softened with what had to have been understanding. " I mean, I am a Dark Master, and you are one of the Digidestined, anything we do together would be wrong. "

" Then why does it feel right? ", he whispered as he came closer, leaning down to kiss me. Suddenly, his face twisted in pain, and he held his side as he fell to his knees. I knelt down next to him touching his shoulder gently. " It's my side, I hurt it when I was searching for Tsunomon. Must've been worse than I thought. "

He was bleeding, and badly. There was a long gash in his hip that had blood oozing from it. I was shocked that I had not seen it, or smelt it, before. He was in a lot of pain, and there wasn't much that I could use in my room to help him other than my own two hands. Carefully, I lifted him into my arms, placing him on my bed. He was about to say something, but I put a finger to his lips and shushed him, my gaze gentle. " You need to stay here. I promise, you'll be safe, but you need to be quiet, and don't try to leave. I'll be back as fast as I can with some bandages and anything else I can find to fix up that cut. Promise me you'll stay here, Yamato. "

" I will, just hurry. ", he agreed after a moment. I kissed him softly before I slipped out of my room and into the hallway. No one was around, which was good. I creeped down the corridor, heading for the infirmary just past Piedmon's quarters. To get anything to help the bearer of Friendship's wound I would have to pass by the evil clown's room, there was no other way there. And if I were caught by him taking things out of that room I was sure he'd ask a lot of questions I couldn't answer. Luck for me his door was open, and I saw something I shouldn't have.

He was sitting on his bed, kissing a familiar face as if he couldn't get enough of her by just holding her so close. I could see his tongue swirling in her mouth as his hands went into places I don't even want to mention. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I should've known before. No wonder LadyDevimon wanted to make me look bad to the all mighty Piedmon, she was occupying the side of the bed that was supposedly reserved for me. Everything seemed to come together for me right then, but I was hit with reality and realized that I didn't want to interrupt them, for it would cause a long and unneeded scene. Matt might not have time for Piedmon to insist that he still needed me if I appeared while he was al over LadyDevimon. 

The infirmary had everything I needed. I hurried back to my room, hoping that I hadn't taken to long. I had my back turned as I locked the door. " I'm back, Yamato, and I have pretty much everything I need to clean up that- "

I cut off when I finally turned around. Mat was still on the bed, but Piedmon was holding him with one of his swords pressed to his neck while LadyDevimon stood of to the side, her arms crossed over her chest. I hated that look in her eyes, it was sneering and triumphant. And God, the fear in the Guardian of Friendship's eyes was almost enough to bring me to tears. Suddenly, my mind began to function again, realizing all that had just occurred. " How…I just saw you… "

" An illusion, my dear Lady Shadows, one to keep you distracted enough to break into your room to see what you've been up to. I guess my bodyguard was right, Shadowomon, you are obsessed with this little Digidestined, so much you were foolish enough to bring him right here to me. ", Piedmon sneered, gripping the blonde teen tight. " it's actually delicious, my dear, for now we have the key to destroying those annoying children once and for all. And I have the most beautiful way to punish you now for denying me of all I desire from you. "

" No, leave him alone! ", I exclaimed angrily.

" I don't think so. I rather like the idea of him in my dungeon until I come up with a very nasty way to see him die. Luckily the gash in his side is only a flesh wound, it won't kill him, so that means I can. ", he grinned evilly. He then handed Matt over to LadyDevimon as he stood off my bed. " Take him down to the best holding cell we have, LadyDevimon, and I will escort Shadowomon to her new room. I will send for you when I have my plan ready, my loyal bodyguard. "

He grabbed my arm, dragging me towards his torture chamber. The witch was going the other way with Yamato, who was too weak to struggle. I was furious with myself, and felt as if I had betrayed the young man I had claimed to love by bringing him here. Maybe Matt hadn't trusted me when I had come to him in the forest, but that didn't mean I had the right to endanger his life. Now we would both be dead if I didn't get him out of here, and now.

" I should really be thanking you, Lady Shadows, how else would I have gotten a Digidestined here so efficiently? ", Piedmon laughed in my ear just before he threw me to the floor after brining us into his infamous chamber of screams he used for breaking the souls of innocent digimon. " Now as soon as I choose a way for the both of you to die, I'll put you out of your deranged misery. Then I will destroy the rest of the chosen children, and rule- "

" You're weak. ", I said suddenly, surprising myself. He looked at me with absolute fury, but I was realizing what I was doing and wasn't prepared to stop. I stood up clenching my fists. " You're weak, or you would kill me now. You just think that it will be more fulfilling for you to kill me slowly but the real reason you want that is because you can't stand the fact that I loved him. Yamato was human, and you're of my kind, but the fact that I wanted him and not you is haunting you. If you were stronger your desires wouldn't stop you from killing me now! "

" You little…Trump sword! ", he shouted in rage.

I couldn't believe that I caught that sword inches from my face, and neither could he. Maybe that's why when I threw it back at him, it actually stabbed him, right in the stomach. I knew the wound would not be fatal, but it was the chance I needed to get out of there, so I ran past him through the door and down the hallway. His laughter, his demonic laughter that haunted my ears, followed me, and I knew he would not be far behind. At the next doorway I melted into the shadows and transported myself to the cell LadyDevimon had placed Yamato in. He saw me through the bars and was shocked. I grabbed the keys off the wall and tore the cell open once I unlocked it. I took his hand and helped him out of there.

" I can take you to the front door, and transport you off the mountain, but after that you have to go on your own. ", I told him hastily as I helped him walk towards the front gate. Piedmon must've given the guards the night off, but I didn't have time to care. I pulled Yamato outside with me before he could protest. 

" Wait, what about you! ", he exclaimed when we finally stopped just outside the garden. I was holding him up, and his blue eyes looked so worried when they met mine that I almost felt like I should go with him. But then Piedmon would purse us, and he would never be safe. And at least then I'd know my love for him wasn't for nothing. I stood him up straight and kissed him once again, tears flowing from my eyes as I kissed him over and over for a moment, saying goodbye.

" You'll be safe once I transport you back to your digimon. I'm sorry, Yamato. Just know that I love you. ", I whispered as I pulled away, keeping my hands on him and using my power to send him away slowly. " I'm so sorry. "

" Wait, what…you can't…Shadowomon! " Matt screamed just before he was gone. Tears were now pouring down my face, and I could hear laughter closing in on me from all around. He was coming, and this time, I wouldn't survive.

To be continued:

( Okay, how was it? Did it go too fast? I thought it turned out okay. Was it too weird though? Please review and tell me what you think. I'm not considering doing a sequel, but if you want to read more I will, okay? PLEASE REVEIEW! ) 


End file.
